ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Petunia
Petunia is a minor yet important character in the 2019 book Shields. She dated a man named Larry and they undertook a perilous journey to Khustandil. After Petunia believed that he betrayed her and she subsequently made it to Khustandil's gates, she spent years there before meeting Gerekrigkit and Brian Lindermann. Biography Early life Petunia was born on Jupiter at some point prior to the 2090s. Khustandil Journey to Khustandil Eventually, Petunia arranged to journey to Khustandil, a paradise that no one else was willing to risk going to, accompanied only by her boyfriend, Larry. To reach Khustandil, she knew she would have to travel across a strong and extremely mutated current that many had warned her boyfriend against venturing through. Larry was confident that Petunia was mighty and more than capable of making the journey. During the journey, Petunia did not always find Larry easy to trust, despite their romantic history together, which he came to suspect. Petunia often complained that she was giving while Larry was taking. It is unknown why, but Larry eventually came to suspect that Petunia was planning to kill him and finish the journey, alone and unobstructed where he could not bother her again, something Petunia would later deny even considering. His suspicions eventually led him to stand over Petunia's sleeping form, as they had had a heated argument the day before. Larry instinctively pointed his spear at her head, intending even for a brief moment to kill his girlfriend, though the desire to take Petunia's life vanished in an instant, and Larry was immediately filled with shame, letting out an exhilarated cry. The sound woke Petunia, who saw her boyfriend standing over her with his spear ready for the kill, unaware of the brevity of Larry's instinct. She panicked, and drew her knife at the sight of the attempt on her life. Confused, heartbroken, and enraged at the same time, Petunia stabbed Larry in the arm. Larry retaliated by pushing her away, and despite making multiple attempts to explain himself, Petunia continued attacking him until she was left dangling off a cliff. Larry rushed to hoist her up, begging for her to realize he had made a mistake. Crying, Petunia cited that she had too by trusting him, but Larry did not respond. He began tugging her to ground, but Petunia kicked him and let her momentum carry her off the ledge. Reaching Khustandil Although Larry presumed her dead, Petunia continued the journey by herself, deeply affected by her boyfriend's betrayal. Upon reaching her journey's end, Petunia met the Gatekeeper. Petunia apologized for her inability for her and Larry to work together, but the Gatekeeper understandingly stated that Petunia had lost her mind in a moment of self-defense and had nothing to be ashamed of. Shortly after Petunia's admittance, a messenger informed her that Larry had arrived at the gates and the Gatekeeper had compromised with him by promising admittance so long as she approved. Petunia was still far from recovering and when faced with the prospect of meeting with him face to face, she refused outright to say anything to his face, let alone permit his entry. Meeting Gerekrigkit Twenty years later, Petunia had become extremely popular because of her compassion towards others within Khustandil. In 2117, she met Gerekrigkit and Brian Lindermann. Physical description Petunia has light brown skin. While in Khustandil, she was seen wearing blue robes. Personality and traits Petunia is a very strong, hard-working, and outspoken woman. She loves Larry, but is also critical and sometimes feels like they are in a give-take relationship. The two are in love, though they often struggle to work together since Petunia is stubborn and overly critical. She refused to talk to Larry, as she sensed he was slowly but surely losing his sanity, but this stemmed just as much from her perception that she would be dead if she had not awoken in time to prevent Larry from stabbing her head. In spite of everything, Petunia is ultimately well-meaning. In Khustandil, she was well-known for her extremely compassionate nature and tender heart. She was in love with Larry, but she finally accepted her limits and deserted him. And unlike her ex-boyfriend, Petunia eventually took responsibility for her own faults, particularly her inability to cooperate with her own lover, which led up to the tragedy. And unlike him, she did not spend the intervening years succumbing to the pain and trauma that would have come with losing her true love. Powers and abilities Peak-Human Stamina: Petunia was remarkably fit and agile, as she was capable of undertaking the perilous journey to Khustandil and making it there, even though most died on the road. Even with Larry's betrayal grieving her beyond endurance, she still made it to the land of her dreams. Relationships Larry the Debaser Petunia was romantically in love with Larry, who asserted his firm belief in her great strength. In spite of their history together, they did not always trust each other. Eventually, they arranged to journey to Khustandil. During the journey, Petunia often complained that she was giving while Larry was taking. For some reason, Larry eventually came to suspect that Petunia was planning to kill him and finish the journey, alone and unobstructed where he could not bother her again. Petunia denied this and there is no real evidence that she ever had any murderous intent. Yet in his paranoia, her own boyfriend convinced himself that she was growing closer and closer to having the heart to end his life. One night, she awoke to see, to her utter horror, Larry standing over her holding a spear. Confused, heartbroken, and enraged at the same time, Petunia assaulted him, forcing him to defend himself and repel her. Larry rushed to save her from falling off a cliff, begging for her to realize she had made a mistake. Petunia tearfully cited that she had too by trusting him and faked her own death, severing all ties with him, despite Larry's profuse apologies. Petunia did not know that Larry had let his paranoia get the better of him and had for a brief moment considered saving himself, only for the instinct to vanish almost the second that it had come, rendering Larry ashamed. Deeply affected by the attempted murder of his own girlfriend, Larry trudged on, finishing the journey on his own, only to learn Petunia was alive and already in Khustandil. The Gatekeeper stated that Larry had failed her and may be able to return someday when he had "cleaned up his act", whereas Petunia had nothing to be ashamed of. As a compromise, she promised Larry could be granted entry if Petunia said he could. She asked a friend of hers to fetch her, but he returned with the news that Petunia had refused to talk at all. This served as the final piece of evidence that their relationship had been damaged beyond repair. Larry's loss left him in a depressed and infuriated state for the rest of his life. On the other hand, Petunia eventually came to forgive him and take responsibility for helping rise tensions so high, and appeared to genuinely regret hearing about his death, at least until learning what he had been doing in the last twenty years of his life. Appearances *''Shields'' References Category:Characters Category:Shields characters Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Females Category:Lovers Category:Heroines Category:Anti-heroes Category:Jovian characters